


I Know That You're in Love With Him Cause I Saw You Dancing in the Gym

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mandy POV, No dancing tho, Seriously tho, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the wedding happened, BUT!!! Ian understood the situation Mickey was in, didn't throw a bitch fit, didn't fuck off to the army, and Mandy didn't find out about Ian and her brother then? (There is no actual dancing in this:P But jesus could you imagine?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That You're in Love With Him Cause I Saw You Dancing in the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> YOU BOTH KICKED OFF YOUR SHOES! AND I DIG THOSE RHYTHM AND BLUES OOH! Title from the song American Pie by Don McLean, the wedding happened but Ian didn't go on a drunk rant and Mandy never found out. In this fic we're going to pretend Ian is understanding to the situation Mickey is in and never got all pissed off or left for the army:) No dancing I just love that line in the song!!!

Mandy is on her way into the house, still seething over being felt up by Mr. Crouch, when she sees the familiar shock of red hair from her brothers room. She rolls her eyes at Ian and Mickey's weird new friendship as she walks passed Mickey's room to the kitchen to grab a beer. 

She's just settling down on the couch when she hears her brother laugh, followed by a quick "shut the fuck up, Gallagher." and she's curious, because she never hears Mickey laugh, especially since he got married. She peeks into Mickey's room to see Ian sitting on Mickey's bed, next to Mickey's legs, shirtless and smoking while Mickey, who's laying down, lazily grabs a shirt off the floor and sits up a bit to tug it on. Mandy blushes as she notices that the shirt Mickey had pulled on was one of Ian's, and he either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

Mandy pulls away from the door with her face scrunched up in confusion, she knows she is missing something, but she can't place her finger on it. She shrugs and leans back into view of Mickey's room. "When's Mandy supposed to be home?" Ian asks as Mickey opens his switchblade and starts carving into the wall.

Mickey shrugs, awkward from the way he is laying, "She has detention today, Mr. Crouch. But sometime she gets out of it early, by doing god knows what to him" she can actually see Mickey shudder at the thought and she nods silently in agreement "But then she'd probably go to your house... So I'd say we have another hour or so." 

Mandy barley has time to wonder 'another hour to do what?' before Ian is smirking, putting out his cigarette on the bedside table, and swinging a leg over Mickey's hip so he's straddling him. Mandy gasps and practically falls away from Mickey's open door, pissed off and reeling.

"What the fucking fuck!" She hisses as she backs up into the living room. There was so many things to address here she didn't know where to start. Her best friend and her brother. Her BEST FRIEND and her BROTHER. Her married and supposedly straight brother. Her best friend who was supposed to be shacking up with Jimmy's dad. When did this even happen? She huffs as she lets herself fall onto the couch "Fuckers" she mumbles, closing her eyes to the oncoming headache. 

She thinks back to all the times she thought Ian was talking about Kash, Lloyd or who the fuck ever, and tries to put Mickey in their place. Tries to wrap her mind around "I slept with someone, not Kash" being Mickey. Fuck that was so long ago. He could definitely have been talking about someone else. But Mickey did give the gun back to Ian. And Ian always took way too long in the bathroom...

Mandy actually smacks her palm against her forehead as she realizes how obvious it all was. She almost laughs out loud before remembering that nobody knew she was there. 

She wonders how serious it is, and then remembers a recent conversation between her and Ian. A conversation where he talked about liking a boy who didn't like him back "I think he hates me" were his exact words if Mandy recalls correctly.

And then she's pissed at Mickey.

Ian is obviously into him! Oh god, he wanted to know how you could tell if the guy you've been hanging out with liked you back! 'That poor boy' Mandy thinks, frowning at her brother's stupidity. Mickey probably doesn't even realize how Ian feels, probably thinks he is just a convenient fuck. 

Mandy suddenly feels really awful, Ian was so upset when he found out Mickey was getting married and she just ignored him. He was probably fucking miserable. Mandy curses Mickey then. Fucking with her best friend and then marrying some Russian whore like he didn't even matter. 

She jumps off the couch and stalks to Mickeys door, scarring images be damned. She was going to have a fucking talk with Mickey right then and there, tell him to stop fucking over her best friend. 

She's ready to throw open Mickey's door when she hears laughing again. She figures that's better than grunting and moaning so instead of going right in, she leans against the wall and listens. 

"So how's the married life?" She hears Ian ask, and she doesn't even need to see him to know he's smirking.

"It's not bad" Mickey mutters. Mandy hear the sound of a lighter flicking open and wishes she had grabbed a cigarette before eavesdropping. "Lana is pretty cool, and she keeps her hands to herself."

"Good." Ian says seriously. And Mandy knows she isn't the only one who can hear the protectiveness in Ian's voice. He might as well tattoo 'mine' all over Mickey. Mandy smiles at the mental image.

Mandy peeks in as the boys go silent and she almost has a heart attack when she see's Mickey wrap a hand around the back of Ian's neck and pull him into a heady kiss. Her mind instantly flashes back to an 8 year-old Mickey warning her "Don't kiss anyone unless you really like them, that's how hearts get broken" and she feels like her smile is going to break her face in half. 

But it's when Mickey pulls back, and Mandy gets a good look at him that she really knows. Really knows that Mickey is in love with Ian.

He has that look in his eyes.


End file.
